


Tick-whoosh-RING

by Peridot_Facet_2F5L_Cut_5XG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clock, Original Works - Freeform, School Bell, Short Story, air conditioner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_Facet_2F5L_Cut_5XG/pseuds/Peridot_Facet_2F5L_Cut_5XG
Summary: A short story concocted in a institution of learning.





	Tick-whoosh-RING

Tick-tick-tick-tick

The room was silent. Everything still, save for the clock hung upon the wall. It ticked.

Tick-tick-tick-tick

It went on. Wailing it’s near silent call into the empty air, marking time’s onward travel.

Tick-tick-tick-tick

On and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and o-  
The clock had stopped.   
Why? Had the battery died? Had the mechanisms failed? Had the hands finally tire of moving eternally?

No. It was a new sound. One that was covering the sound of time. The air was moving.

Whoosh-whoosh

Cool air directed across the room in streams, the air conditioner shutters opening and closing. Anything that stood in the way was toppled.

Whoosh-whoosh

Liquid chilled air dispensed in regular spacings, making the pin-pricks of heat wither away.

RING-RING-RING

The call to bear pens was heard. The thunder of the passage of many who heeded the call could be felt in the way the air heaved.

The students had arrived. All instructors to fend for themselves.


End file.
